onversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Skeleton Closet The Skeleton Closet
The Skeleton Closet ''Here are all of the items sold at this store. The titles are clickable links that will direct you to a image of the item. '' *Adventure Whip 77 cc (61 vip) *Ape Mask 60 cc (48 vip) *Army Pants 34 cc (27 vip) *Army Shirt 34 cc (27 vip) *Army Uniform 87 cc (69 vip) *AStronaut Suit 150 cc (120 vip) *Banana Costume 249 cc (199 vip) *Barrel Costume 3500 PP (2800 vip) *Battle Tested Spartan Armor 87 cc (69 vip) *Battleworn Spartan Shield 77 cc (61 vip) *BattlewornSpartan Sword 77 cc (61 vip) *Bionic Lightning Suit 185 cc (148 vip) *Bionic skull Suilt 185 cc (148 vip) *Black Army Boots 77 cc (61 vip) *Black Bear Costume 50 cc (40 vip) *Black cat tail 300 PP (240 vip) *Black Eyepatch 400 PP (320 vip) *Black Sequin Dress 100 cc (80 vip) *Black Vampire Cape 2500 PP (2000 vip) *Black Wings 50 cc (40 vip) *Blue Cape 400 PP (320 vip) *Blue Peacock Feathers 77 cc (61 vip) *Brown Belt Karate Gi 25 cc (20 vip) *Brown Monkey Slippers 75 cc (60 vip) *Bullet proof Vest 77 cc (61 vip) *Bunny Mittens 57 cc (45 vip) *Bunny Slippers 75 cc (60 vip) *Camo Hiking Backpack 77 cc (61 vip) *Cake hat 27 cc (21 vip) *Cat nose 100 PP (80 vip) *Cloaked Skeleton Costume 100 cc (80 vip) *Devil Horns 350 PP (280 vip) *Devil Tail 300 PP (240 vip) *Dog Tail 100 PP (80 vip) *Dracula Poster 177 cc (141 vip) *Dress Army Hat 47 cc (37 vip) *Dress Navy Hat 47 cc (37 vip) *Duck Bill 100 PP (80 vip) *Duck Slippers 75 cc (60 vip) *Dunce Cap 60 cc (48 vip) *Elaborate Butterfly Wings 177 cc (141 vip) *El Smasho Cephalon Gloves 85cc (68 vip) *Female Army Uniform 87 cc (69 vip) *Female Ninja Costume 100 cc (80 vip) *Female Pirate Costume 300 cc (240 vip) *Floppy Pumpkin Hat 277 PP (221 vip) *Frankenstein Poster 177 cc (141 vip) *Frankestein 777 cc (621 vip) *Ghost Costume 250 cc (200 vip) *Goat Legs 100 cc (80vp) *Gold Cape 400 PP (320 vip) *Green Cape 400 PP (320 vip) *Green Jester Hat 60 ccc (48 vip) *Green Monster slippers 77 cc (61 vip) *Guy Fawkes Mask 67 cc (53 vip) *Hallowen Face BAndana 47 cc (37 vip) *Halo 500 PP (400 vip) *Hand Held Lamp *Hipster Television Helmet 87 cc (69 vip) *Hot Dog Costume 249 cc (199 vip) *Jack-o-Lantern Head 150 cc (120 vip) *Male Ninja Costume 100 cc (80 vip) *Marines Uniform 87 cc (69 vip) *Medic Satchel Bag 57 cc (45 vip) *Mer Tail 100 cc (80 vip) *Military Issue White Gloves 147 pp (117 vip) *Minotaur Horns 77 cc (61 vip) *Mountain Goat Horns 50 cc (40 vip) *Mummy Costume 185 cc (148 vip) *Navy Unifrom 87 cc (69 vip) *Orange Light Sword 97 cc (77 vip) *Panda Mittens 57 cc () 45 vip *Panda Slippers 75 cc (60 vip) *Paper Bag Disguisen27 cc (21 vip) *Peach kitten ears 250 PP (200 vip) *Penguin Slippers 77 cc (61 vip) *phantom Cloak 200 cc (160 vip) *Pig tail 100 PP (80 vip) *Pink Cape 400 PP (320 vip) *Pink cat Tail 300 PP (240 vip) *Pink kitten ears 250 PP (200 vip) *Pink Wings 50 cc (40 vip) *Pirate Captain Costume 300 cc (240 vip) *Pirate Peg Leg Boots 400 PP (320 vip) *Polar Bear Costume 75 cc (60 vip) *Police Officer Badge 127 PP (101 vip) *Police Officer Baseball Cap 37 cc (29 vip) *Police Officer Hat 57 cc (45 vip) *Police Officer Shirt 57 cc (45 vip) *Prom Sash 377 PP (301 vip) *Purple Belt Karate Gi 25 cc (20 vip) *Purple Cape 400 PP (320 vip) *Purple Light Sword 97 cc (77 vip) *Purple Peacock Feathers 777 PP (621 vip) *Ram Horns 50 cc (40 vip) *Red Belt karate gi 25 cc (20 vip) *Red Eagle Superhero Costume 50 cc (40 vip) *Red Jester Hat 60 cc (48 vip) *REd Light Sword 99 cc (77 vip) *Red Peacock Feathers 77 cc (61 vip) *Respirator Mask 77 cc (61 vip) *Red Vampire Cape 2500 PP (2000 vip) *Scalet Wings 50 cc (40 vip) *Silver and Black Sequin Mask 250 PP (200 vip) *Silver Robot Costume 150 cc (120 vip) *Skeleton Costume 250 cc (200 vip) *Soldier Jumpsuit 97 cc (77 Vip) *Super Damanri Hero Costume 50 cc (40 vip) *Super Mashiko Hero Costume 50 cc (40 vip) *Surgical mask 17 cc (13 vip) *Straitjacket 147 CC (117 vip) *Super Katamanri Hero Costume 50 cc( 40 vip) *The Creature From the Black Lagoon 777 cc (621 vip) *The Invisible man 777 cc (621 vip) *The Moomy Poster 177 cc (141 vip) *The Thriller 300 cc (240 vip) *The Wolf Man 777 cc (621 vip) *The Wolf Man Poster 177 cc (141 vip) *Tyrannosaurus Slippers 77 cc (61 vip) *Universal studios Monsters Plaque 177 cc (141 vip) *Vampire Costume 175 cc (140 vip) *Vampire Shirt 200 PP (160 vip) *Viking Helmet 47 cc (37 vip) *White Cape 400 PP (320 vip) *White kitten ears 250 PP (200 vip) *White Rabbit Mask 100 PP (80 vip) *White Wings 50 cc (40 vip) *WhiteBelt Karate Gi 300 PP (240 vip) *Witch Costume 100 cc (80 vip) *Witchs Broom 100000 PP (80000 vip) *Wonderland Dress 165 cc (132 vip) *Yellow Belt Karate Gi 25cc (20 vip)